Horas desesperadas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Los muertos vivientes han tomado Raccon City, las calles son una trampa mortal y un grupo de supervivientes, policías y civiles, buenos y malos, deberán estar unidos y enfrentar a las horas de zombies que intentarán atacar la Central de la Policía y a su vez, aguardar la llegada de la ayuda para los que rescaten. Saludos para AkumuHoshi y todos los demás fans :D. Clasificación "T".
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: **Esta historia será una miniserie de cuatro capítulos durante los eventos del "Resident Evil: Outbreak File 2", en la misión "Desesperate Times", donde los supervivientes van a la Central de la Policía de Raccon City para buscar refugio, pero con el asedio de los muertos vivientes, ellos con los policías sobrevivientes, deberán unir fuerzas, defender la estación y hallar un túnel que lleve hacia la ayuda.**

 **No soy dueño del "Resident Evil Outbreak: File 2" como tampoco lo soy de Steven Universe, Scarface, Steel Angel Kurumi y Padre Coraje, todas pertenecen a sus diferentes grupos n.n.**

 **Comencemos:** Steven miró a su alrededor, aquel viaje con las Crystal Gems hacia Raccon City, con la misión de averiguar sobre una "extraña gema" que rondaba por la región, fue detenido por el brote de infección en toda la Ciudad, donde la gente se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convirtieron en zombies, muertos vivientes, los cuales merodeaban por las calles. La Policía había tratado todo lo posible en contener esta ola de violencia, pero fue inútil, la "Corporación Umbrella" había mandado apoyo, al UBCS, ya que ellos estaban en la mira de mucha gente por ser los responsables y de que estaban ocultando información, pero ellos quisieron poner su "granito de arena", el objetivo de sus Fuerzas Especiales y el UBCS fue eliminar a los zombies y rescatar a los civiles, pero también fracasaron y muchos murieron, devorados por los muertos sedientos de sangre y carne.

\- A, a, a, a, ayún, ayúdeme. Pidió una mujer, quien se arrastraba, moribunda por las calles, pero en ese momento, el virus la hizo colapsar y Garnet le aplastó la cabeza.

\- Garnet. Dijo Perla sorprendida.

La gema de peinado afro miró a las otras dos Crystal Gems y a Steven, tenía su rostro y sus gafas empapadas de sangre, sabiendo de la triste elección que había tomado para así liberar a esa pobre mujer del dolor de ser una zombie que rondara por las calles.

\- No tenía otra opción: La liberé de su miseria. Respondió ella, fríamente, cuando en ese momento...

\- ¡Tenemos compañía! Alertó Amatista.

\- No hay tiempo, debemos buscar refugio ¡y rápido! Ordenó Perla, mientras que dejaban esa avenida y de ahí se dirigían a buscar un refugio seguro en el cual podrían hospedarse hasta ser rescatados. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que las fuerzas militares y de rescate se abrieran paso entre las hordas de muertos vivientes y pudieran sacarlos de allí mismo.

Pronto aquella zona, quedó en "poder" de las hordas de zombies, los cuales deambulaban por las calles de aquella ciudad en ruinas, destruida, sumergida en la anarquía y el caos, donde la Justicia y la Ley ya no existían, pero todo esto había comenzado antes: Cuando la corrupción venció el espíritu noble y digno de la Justicia y de la Policía, sobornando a los Altos Mandos de aquella fuerza y censurando a los que tenían evidencias de las actividades de Umbrella.

Un grupo de supervivientes, comandados por el Policía Kevin Ryman, habían logrado sobrevivir al ataque contra el "Bar J" o "Bar Jack", estos eran el Guardia de Seguridad Mark Wilkins, la estudiante universitaria japonesa Yoko Suzuki, la camarera del "Bar J" Cindy Lennox, el Doctor George Hamilton, el empleado del subterráneo Jim Chapman, la periodista Alyssa Aschcroft y el fontanero (plomero) David King.

\- ¿Hacia dónde, Kevin? Preguntó David, mientras que le reventaba la cabeza a un zombie que había salido de un coche estrellado contra una pared.

\- Sé de un lugar donde podremos ponerlos a salvo. Dijo el Policía.

\- ¿Dónde? Preguntó Mark, mientras que recargaba su Pistola 48 MM, arma reglamentaria para los Guardias de Seguridad del Hotel Apple Inn en donde trabajaba.

\- Se los diré cuando lleguemos, andando. Dijo Kevin y se pusieron en marcha.

A su vez, Tony Montana con su novia Saki se encontraban escapando por la cornisa del hotel en donde se habían hospedado, el lugar por completo había sido invadido por los muertos vivientes y no podían huir hacia las salidas de emergencia.

Mientras tanto, la Familia Costa, integrada por Manuel Costa, el Intendente del pueblo bonaerense de La Cruz junto con sus hijos Horacio y Lautaro Costa, se estaban tiroteando contra los infectados.

\- ¡Dale, Horacio, dale! Le pidió su padre a su hijo, quien estaba cubriendo a sus familiares.

\- ¡Aguante! Pidió Horacio, quien hizo estallar un coche que tenía una fuga de combustible y al incendiarse, ésta explotó diezmando a las hordas de zombies.

La calma llegó, pero por cuánto tiempo, la situación era insostenible en Raccon City, ellos estaban a merced de los zombies, los cuales tenían esperando en cualquier lugar, callejón, rincón y refugio disponible.

¿Qué poder hacer en esos momentos? A su vez, Peridot se encontraba con Ronaldo, escapando de los muertos vivientes, protegiéndose el uno al otro.

\- ¡¿Para dónde?! Preguntó Ronaldo a su novia, quien vio que los infectados venía por el callejón y ellos estaban con una cerca que les impedía el paso.

Peridot examinó el lugar y de ahí, tuvo una idea.

\- ¡Saltemos la cerca, de prisa! Ordenó ella, mientras que ambos saltaban y evadían a los muertos vivientes, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada, solo agolparse en aquella zona.

Estás en una ciudad infestada de zombies y de todo tipo de criaturas, peores a los muertos vivientes, ¿qué sitio sería mejor para refugiarse? Kevin guiaba al grupo hacia un lugar donde él conocía y sería un refugio, hasta que la ayuda llegara a Raccon City.

Allí se erguía la entrada al RPD, el Departamento de Policía de Raccon City, allí, por el momento, no se veía a los zombies, aún estaba iluminado el sitio y esperaban encontrarse con alguien que les ayudara.

\- _"El RPD...Me ha traído recuerdos de mi juventud en este sitio, he entrado y salido de la Central de la Policía desde hace más de 4 años, de los cuales, mi último robo, antes de retirarme de esa vida delictiva, fue asaltar un banco en el Centro de la Ciudad. Grave error. La Policía rodeó el edificio y me atraparon rápidamente. Estuve encerrado siete meses en una de las celdas, allí fue donde conocí el "Código Bushido" y en dejé esa vida delictiva"_ Recordó en aquellos momentos David, mientras que los aires del pasado le venían a su mente.

Kevin abrió la reja del portón principal y entraron allí.

Sabía que la puerta de acceso estaría abierta, por la cual, ingresaron, pero antes de hacerlo, vieron que un grupo venía hacia ellos.

\- ¿Serán zombies? Preguntó Cindy, un tanto asustada.

\- No, miren. Señaló Mark y vieron que eran Steven y las Crystal Gems.

\- Sobrevivientes, déjemoslos entrar. Pidió Jim, mientras que les dejaban ingresar en el lugar.

Ya a salvo...

\- Gracias. Les agradeció Steven, mientras que recuperaban el aliento.

\- No es nada, luego nos presentaremos como es debido. Ahora, vayamos adentro. Pidió el Policía Ryman, mientras que entraban en el vestíbulo principal de la Central de Policía.

Justo en ese momento, la Familia Costa había visto que en el RPD había gente con vida, por lo cual, corrieron y a su vez, aparecían Peridot con Ronaldo y Tony Montana con Saki.

\- ¡Abran, por favor, abran! Pidió Lautaro, mientras que golpeaban la reja del portón principal.

En el interior de aquel edificio.

\- ¿Más sobrevivientes? Se preguntó Alyssa, mientras que Kevin desenfundaba su Pistola 48 MM y caminaba hacia el exterior.

\- Esperen aquí, ya vuelvo. Dijo y salió para ver a los nuevos invitados, por así decirlo.

Al salir, vio que aquellas personas no eran zombies, ya que entre tanto miedo y confusión, no se podían confiar de nadie en esos momentos.

\- ¿Los mordieron? Preguntó en forma de interrogatorio.

\- No. Dijo Lautaro con su padre y su hermano Horacio.

Fue en ese momento, en el que se comenzaron a escuchar pasos y gemidos que venía calle arriba.

\- ¡DALE, ABRÍ ESTA PUERTA DE MIERDA! Ordenó Manuel Costa, mientras que el miedo comenzaba a invadirles.

\- Ok, tranquilos, tranquilos, veo que tenemos una gama de personajes aquí. Dijo Kevin, mientras que les abría la reja y entraban corriendo, para luego cerrarla, tras haber comprobado que hubieran entrado todos, él la cerró, provocando un chirrido del hierro y el metal, el cual se juntaron y bloquearon el acceso a los zombies, los cuales ya habían comenzado a llegar, de a poco, pero estos iban a sumarse en más, con el correr del tiempo.

Kevin se dirigió con los nuevos sobrevivientes hacia el interior del edificio y cerró la puerta de acceso al RPD, dejando el eco, que se hizo sentir en todo el distrito y en toda la Ciudad Raccon.

 **Saludos para AkumuHoshi :D Laliasd, sshunz, saQhra, Urakashi y Guest n.n. Buen Domingo y un buen comienzo de semana para todos :D de parte de su amigo y Camarada, MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Que disfruten de esta nueva historia y dejen reviews n.n.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La Central del Departamento de Policía de Raccon City se encontraba vacía o eso creían los sobrevivientes, tras haber rescatado a los otros que estaban afuera, Kevin condujo a aquellas personas hacia el vestíbulo principal, donde la estatua de la Diosa de la Justicia Griega.

\- Kevin, ¿qué pasó allá afuera? Preguntó Cindy pero lo vio ingresar con Peridot, Ronaldo, los Costa, Tony Montana y Saki, supo lo que había pasado.

\- Estaban en la entrada. -Les contó, mientras que veían que todo el sitio estaba desolado-. Escuchen, tenemos un gran problema allá afuera. Dijo el Policía, mientras que se reunían todos ellos, pero cuando estaban discutir sobre lo que había pasado, las Gems se acercaron hacia Peridot.

La miraron con desconfianza, ¿qué estaría su rival en una ciudad infestada de muertos vivientes y criaturas más peores que en las propias pesadillas del ser humano? .

\- Tú no deberías estar aquí. Le dijo Garnet, mientras que se le acercaba a la Gema verde lima.

\- No es de tu incumbencia meterte en mis asuntos. -Le amenazó ella, mientras que se daba la vuelta-. Ahora, retírense de mi vista o los reportaré. Les dijo ella, mientras que Ronaldo la calmaba.

\- Peridot, tranquila, ¿sí? No pasa nada. No podemos pelear ahora. Le calmó su novio.

\- Ronaldo tiene razón, ahora debemos sobrevivir a toda costa contra los infectados. Lo apoyó Steven, cosa que a las Gems no les cayó nada bien, pero no habían otras alternativas.

Cuando Peridot y las Crystal Gems se detuvieron, se escuchó un ruido, sí, un ruido, alguien estaba quitandole el seguro a una pistola y les apuntaba hacia ellos.

\- Manos arriba, todos. Dijo un policía de piel morena y cabellos negros cortos y rapado por la mitad.

\- Tranquilo, no dispare, ¿sí? Tranquilo. Le pidió Amatista, cuando en ese momento, aquel agente dirigió la mirada hacia un conocido suyo.

\- ¡Kevin! Dios Santo -Le dijo el agente, mientras que se acercaba hacia su amigo, bajando y guardando su arma reglamentaria y le daba un fuerte abrazo de camaradería-. ¡Estás vivo!. Le dijo aquel hombre.

Ambos eran amigos y camaradas de la fuerza policial.

\- ¿Estamos seguros aquí? Preguntó Perla.

\- Primero, déjenme presentarles a mi amigo y compañero del RPD: El Oficial Marvin Branagh. Les presentó Kevin a su amigo.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Damas y Caballeros, pero temo de que este no es el momento para las presentaciones: Tenemos una grave crisis en nuestras manos. Les dijo Marvin, mientras que les daba a conocer el cuadro de la situación.

\- ¿Cuál es la crisis? Preguntó Peridot.

\- Lo discutiremos en la sala de oficinas del 1*piso, allí tenemos a un grupo de sobrevivientes, vamos. Les dijo Marvin, mientras que los conducía hacia aquella reunión.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La noche había caído en Raccon City, el silencio y el fuego, el humo y la destrucción, todo estaba en ese momento por toda la ciudad, donde no habían signos de vida, en cambio, en lugar de personas, millones de zombies y criaturas salidas de las pesadillas del ser humano rondaban por las calles y todo refugio era en vano, todos los mismos caían como fichas de dominó y no habían otros sitios para estar a salvo.

Excepto uno, el cual, por esos momentos, podía ser el único lugar para resguardarse de las hordas de zombies y este era el último bastión de la Justicia y el Orden en Raccon City: El RPD, el Departamento de Policía de Raccon.

Los sobrevivientes ahora reunidos en el bastión de la Justicia, tenían que trazar un plan para poder escapar de allí, pero solo a Kevin Ryman, quien pertenecía a la fuerza, fue llevado a la reunión, en donde estaban otros cinco oficiales de la Policía, en la Oficina de Marvin, el Policía moreno tenía un mapa del cual deseaba mostrar a sus compañeros.

Mientras que afuera, los zombies comenzaban a agolparse en la entrada, tratando de entrar inútilmente, debido a que todo el acceso estaba bloqueado y con barricadas, pero la pregunta era: ¿Por cuánto tiempo soportarían los bloqueos, la entrada principal y otros acceso al embate de los muertos vivientes? Allí afuera estaba Lautaro Costa, el cual se encontraba recargando su Pistola Luger y con ella, comenzó a practicar tiro al blanco con los zombies.

\- Ahora verán, hijos de puta. Les dijo, mientras que apuntaba a los zombies que estaban en la reja y abatía a dos en la cabeza, los cuales trataban de abrir el portón.

Dentro y fuera, el eco rebotó por todos lados.

\- ¿Quién habrá disparado? Se preguntó Yoko Suzuki, la estudiante japonesa iba a salir, cuando Alyssa le detuvo.

\- Ten cuidado si sales. Le pidió la rubia periodista y la japonesa asintió, sabiendo que no sabrían por cuánto tiempo estarían seguros en el RPD.

Por su parte, Peridot y Ronaldo estaban con las Crystal Gems, había una rara sensación de que no habría una bienvenida para la Gema del Planeta Madre, pero en ese momento, debían unir sus fuerzas para enfrentar el peligro que acechaba en las calles.

Y mientras tanto, en la sala del pasillo 1*B:

Reunidos los policías en la oficina de ellos, Marvin les mostraba a Rita, Kevin, Aaron y Fred, la situación no era nada estable, estaban solos, el Jefe de la Policía Brian Irons se encontraba fuera del radar, aislado en alguna parte del RPD donde ellos preferían no acercarse.

\- Miren, muchachos: Es un mapa de este sitio cuando era un museo. Les mostró Marvin el mapa del lugar, al cual todos se acercaron.

Antiguamente, el RPD, antes de ser la Comisaría de Raccon City, había sido un museo de arte, luego fueron comprados los terrenos con la propiedad para la construcción del RPD.

\- Debería haber un túnel en los viejos ductos de ventilación. Señaló Marvin, mientras que buscaba el lugar exacto.

\- ¿Y se puede salir afuera para pedir ayuda? Preguntó Rita.

\- Eso creo, pero no creo que sea inolvidable. Le respondió Marvin.

\- Entonces solo uno de nosotros puede entrar -Rita tomó un respiro- Esto se ha convertido en una carrera contra el reloj. Dijo ella, mientras que sabían que debían ponerse en marcha.

\- Con las comunicaciones caídas, nos tenemos que ayudar entre todos -Marvin se dirige al grupo- ¡Muy bien todos, vamos a ponernos a trabajar para encontrar ese túnel y así poder escapar de aquí!. Dijo, mientras que instruía a cada uno de ellos para que se prepararan para defender el edificio de los zombies.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:  Yoko Suzuki salió hacia afuera de la Comisaría para ver lo que había pasado con Lautaro Costa, él estaba apuntando su arma hacia un grupo de sietes zombies, a los cuales abatió a tiros, ella se acercó en silencio y puso su mano en la espalda del hijo del Intendente de La Cruz.

\- ¡No, no dispare, no soy un zombie! Le pidió ella y Lautaro bajó el arma.

\- ¡Dios, me asustaste, más cuidado! Exclamó Lautaro, mientras que tomaba aire para recuperarse.

\- Discúlpenme, es que quería saber si estaba bien. Le pidió disculpas Yoko, mientras que él se las aceptaba.

\- Tranquila, no fue tu culpa. Respondió Lautaro.

Ella sonrió, mientras que se sentaba en uno de los bordes de las columnas antiguas del RPD.

\- ¿Logró matar a algunos? Preguntó la estudiante japonesa.

\- Por supuesto, ¿quiere probar? Preguntó, mientras que le ofrecía una Pistola Luger de más que tenía.

\- No, gracias, ya tengo la mía. Le agradeció, mientras que sacaba una Pistola Glock y comenzaba a disparar a los zombies que estaban al otro lado del RPD.

A su vez, Marvin y Rita se había puesto a trabajar para preparar a la Central de la Policía de Raccon City ante el avance de los zombies, los cuales ya estaban rodeando el perímetro.

\- Kevin. Le llamó su compañero de la fuerza al Oficial de la SWAT.

\- Dime, Marvin, ¿qué hay que hacer? Preguntó el Policía.

\- Con las comunicaciones perdidas, necesitamos a todos trabajando en equipos, debemos asegurar toda la Central del RPD, hay que conseguir todas las armas posibles, busquen la llave del arsenal, Rita y yo creemos que Irons la tiene en su oficina y debemos ver a los tres prisioneros en las celdas, los tendremos que sacar de allí para cuando venga el traslado. Le dio las misiones para hacer.

\- Entendido -Kevin vio que los extranjeros que estaban allí podrían ayudar-. Podemos fiarnos de esos chicos, ellos nos podrían dar una mano. Dijo Kevin, mientras que se acercaba Steven con las Crystal Gems, mientras que Tony Montana se sentaba al lado de Saki.

\- ¿Estás bien, Princesa? ¿Te mordieron? Le preguntó su novio de Cuba.

\- Estoy asustada, Tony. Tengo miedo. Le dijo ella en respuesta, ya que se encontraba en silencio y sin decir nada.

\- Tranquila -Tony la abrazó con fuerza- Tranquila, que no te pasará nada. Te lo prometo. Le juró el cubano, mientras que temía por el tema de los zombies que rondaban por las calles.

A su vez, Rita se encontraba trabajando contrarreloj para revisar los sistemas y así poder cerrar todas las compuertas de la Comisaría Central.

Peridot y Ronaldo miraban a su alrededor, mientras que eran llamados por Kevin y su grupo de sobrevivientes.

\- Escuchen, necesitamos conseguir la llave del arsenal, alguien tendrá que ir hacia el cuarto piso del edificio y entrar en la Oficina del Jefe de la Policía, Brian Irons, y de ahí, verificar si está en su escritorio. Les dijo Kevin.

\- Iré yo. Se ofreció Steven.

\- ¡Steven! Exclamó Perla asustada por la seguridad del mitad Gema.

\- Tranquila, que iremos todas con él. Le dijo Amatista, mientras que ansiaba luchar contra los zombies.

\- Ok, bien -Mark llama a la Familia Costa y a Peridot con Ronaldo-. Oigan, vengan. Les llamó el Guardia de Seguridad.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- Vengan conmigo y con David y Jim, vamos a buscar armas por el Ala Oeste del edificio y aseguraremos las ventanas y puertas. Les dijo Mark, mientras que lo seguían.

Había que asegurar la Central del RPD, en especial las ventanas, ya que los zombies podrían destruirlas e ingresar por las mismas y eso iban a impedirlo, para eso, el grupo de Mark, David y Jim con Ronaldo, Peridot y la Familia Costa, se dirigieron al vestíbulo del 1*F para asegurar las ventanas y puertas.

\- Será una larga noche. Dijo Jim Chapman, mientras que encontraba los tablones de madera de roble, la madera más fuerte y resistente, con la cual harían barricadas en las ventanas.

\- Tú lo has dicho, solo espero que podamos salir todos de aquí. Pidió David serio, mientras que tomaba sus herramientas, en las cuales contaba con martillos y clavos para las maderas.

\- Empezaremos con esta sección. Ronaldo y Peridot, tapen esas ventanas de allí al Norte, yo los cubriré cuando termine de ayudar a Jim y David. Les dijo Mark, mientras que ya sacaba el seguro a su Pistola 48 MM, arma reglamentaria para los Guardias de Seguridad del Hotel Apple Inn.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Las primeras ventanas comenzaron a ser tapiadas por Jim y David con la ayuda de Mark, quien tenía bajo vigilancia a los zombies que quisieran venir a invadirlos y atacarlos por ese flanco que estaba siendo cerrado.

\- Listo. Anunció Jim, mientras que David daba los últimos golpes a los clavos, para así asegurarlas más las maderas a las ventanas.

\- Perfecto, vamos. Les dijo Mark, mientras que lo seguían de regreso al vestíbulo principal con los demás supervivientes.

A su vez, Steven y las Crystal Gems habían llegado hacia la Oficina del Jefe de Policía, Brian Irons, la cual estaba vacía y sin nadie a su alrededor.

\- No hay nadie, vamos. Dijo Steven, mientras que abría la puerta y entraban en la oficina del Jefe de la Policía de la Ciudad.

Estuvieron revisando todo el lugar, mientras tanto, Manuel Costa iba caminando por el pasillo que daba a la puerta de la escalera de emergencia, portaba su Pistola Parabellum, en caso de que aparecieran los zombies, abrió la puerta y escuchó disparos, cuando salió, vio que esos disparos los estaba realizando el agente Fred, quien tenía la misión de proteger esa zona, los disparos eran contra tres zombies que estaban cerca de la cerca perimetral, esta era alta, pero temían de que aquellas criaturas derribaran la misma.

\- ¡Calma, calma! Pidió Costa, mientras que alzaba las manos, en señal de que no era un infectado.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Que susto me pegó, Señor Intendente! Le dijo Fred, mientras que bajaba su arma y Manuel derribó a un zombie que estaba cerca de la reja.

\- No baje nunca la guardia. Le dijo, mientras que caminaba hacia la escalera de emergencia.

\- ¿Adónde va? Preguntó.

\- Debo ver la terraza, tal vez su compañero necesite ayuda. Le dijo, mientras que en ese momento, un cuervo infectado se dirigía en picada para atacar al hombre de La Cruz, pero Fred derribó al ave infectado.

\- Ahora estamos a mano. Dijo, mientras que le devolvía el favor.

\- Jaja, así se habla. Le respondió Costa, mientras que abría la puerta y aparecía en el vestíbulo del 2*B.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Horacio estaba en la sala de guardia nocturno, tenía como encargo buscar armas y municiones dentro de aquella sala, mientras que Steven y las Crystal Gems buscaban la llave del arsenal en la oficina del Jefe de Policía, Brian Irons, a su vez, Jim, Mark y David con Peridot y Ronaldo, terminaron de tapiar todas las ventanas que daban a la escalera subterránea y así evitar que los infectados se les diera por cruzar a la zona.

\- ¿Resistirá esto? Quiso saber Jim, mientras que David ponía más clavo para reforzar las tablas.

\- Espero que dure el tiempo suficiente. Pidió el plomero, mientras que terminaba con su labor.

\- Pido que la ayuda llegue rápido también. Pidió, a su vez, Mark, quien guardaba su arma, pero en ese momento, escucharon algo raro cruzar por las ventanas tapiadas, parecían como pisadas con algún tipo de elemento pegajoso, como si estuviera alguien subiendo o escalando las paredes de la Central del RPD.

\- ¿Qué mierda será eso? Preguntó Jim, pero David pidió silencio, se asomó por uno de los hoyos de las tablas y con horror vio a esas horrendas criaturas que parecían arañas, los llamados "Lickers", esas criaturas con una lengua larga que podían agarrar y matar a sus víctimas de la peor manera y encima con esas garras aterradoras.

\- "Lickers". Alertó David, mientras que escuchaba la respiración de una de esas criaturas del otro lado de las ventanas y luego comenzaba a subir por las paredes.

\- Malditos BOWS. Les maldijo David, mientras que se quedaban en silencio y la criatura se iba de allí, cruzando hacia otra zona donde atacaría.

A su vez, Horacio se encontraba en la oficina donde los policías habían ideado el plan de escape, mientras que buscaba algunas armas que podrían haber ocultas, lo mismo las municiones, encontró un sobre que tenía un sello en tinta roja que decía _"Secreto"._

\- ¿Qué será esto? Se preguntó, mientras que leía una nota adjunta al sobre.

 _\- "Aviso de llegada de un nuevo agente: Leon Scott Kennedy._

 _Jefe de Policía Brian Irons"._

Eso decía el sobre, ¿quién era ese nuevo policía llamado Leon Scott Kennedy? ¿Y por qué estaba bien cerrado el sobre?.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó la puerta que daba a las afueras de la escalera de emergencia, Horacio apuntó su arma pero en ese momento, reconoció a su padre, Manuel, quien venía con una llave.

\- Uf, me asustaste. Le dijo, mientras que resoplaba tras tremendo susto.

\- Parece que viste un fantasma, Horacio, ¿qué te pasó? Le preguntó su padre.

\- No encontré nada por acá. Solo esto. Le dijo, mientras que le extendía el sobre secreto.

\- Apa, ¿dónde lo encontraste? Quiso saber Manuel.

\- Ahí, en esa mesa. Le señaló el lugar de procedencia y su padre caminó hacia ese lugar, encontrando allí, en uno de los cajones de los oficinistas una Magnum con algunos cartuchos de munición.

\- Genial. Dijo Horacio, mientras que abría otro cajón y encontraba más cajas con municiones para las pistolas y hasta una nueva nota.

\- _"Plan de Evacuación A: Llevar a los civiles hacia la Plaza del Ayuntamiento._

 _Horario: D PM. Dos agentes de Policía._

 _Marvin_ Branagh" Decía esta nueva nota.

 _-_ Nosotros fuimos a esa zona, pero luego, los zombies habían atacado de la nada. Le recordó Horacio.

 _-_ Tenes razón, fue una masacre. Alegó Manuel.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:  \- Hay algo que no entra aquí. Dijo Tony, mientras que se dirigía con Saki hacia el Policía Ryman.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó el policía al cubano.

\- Esa estatua de la Justicia, tiene una Medalla con un Unicornio, estoy seguro que si sacamos esa moneda, podremos encontrar ese túnel. Añadió Saki, mientras que su novio cubano sacaba aquella pieza y en su reemplazo, había un círculo, en donde poner los reemplazos.

\- No cabe duda, hay que buscar los fragmentos para completar el disco. Dijo Jim, mientras que en ese momento, en la puerta de entrada, Lautaro y Yoko seguían disparando a los muertos vivientes, cuando la chica, en ese momento, escuchó la conversación.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Preguntó Lautaro ante tanta charla y entraron al lugar.

\- Yoko, ven. Le llamó Kevin, mientras que ella se acercaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó la estudiante japonesa.

\- Tú habías dicho que habías encontrado una especie de fragmento con una gema, ¿no es así? Preguntó Alyssa.

\- Sí, justo en la entrada, vean. Les mostró la chica un fragmento que tenía una gema color escarlata.

\- Esta es una de las piezas que necesitamos para huir de aquí, con todas reunidas, tendremos el túnel listo para que Rita vaya y pida ayuda. Dijo a su vez Marvin, mientras que la chica de Japón colocaba el fragmento en su sitio.

Aún faltaban más piezas, las necesitaban, pero dónde podrían estar, ese era el tema, si no las encontraban, seguirían esperando a que los zombies entraran y comenzaran con todo un desastre.

\- Debemos movernos, pero ya. Ordenó Saki, mientras que lo decía bien firme y todos se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Con ahora tres piezas reunidas, comenzaron a prepararse para poder escapar de allí, los zombies tenían rodeada toda la zona, en especial la entrada a la Central del RPD, los esfuerzos de Lautaro y Yoko por tratar de despejar la puerta estaban ya terminando una situación lamentable, en cuanto mataban a un cierto número de zombies, más venían de otras partes de la zona.

\- Esto ya no da para más. Dijo Steven, mientras que miraba por la ventana de uno de los pisos.

\- Lo sé, debemos ya salir de este sitio y con los sobrevivientes. Alegó Garnet en ese momento.

\- Chicas. Les llamó Amatista.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Amatista? Preguntó Perla ante el llamado de la Gema de cabellos blancos.

\- Encontré estos documentos en ese escritorio. Les mostró Amatista, mientras que le pasaba las carpetas a Perla.

\- ¿De quién será? Quiso saber Steven.

\- No lo sé, pero esto debe ser de alguien que pertenezca al periodismo. Alegó Perla.

\- Esperen. Pidió Garnet, mientras que con su visión del futuro, veía en la zona de las celdas, estaba un joven de cabellos castaños, recogido con una cola de caballo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que viste, Garnet? Preguntó Steven con curiosidad.

\- Síganme, debemos bajar por las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento de las patrullas, de ahí se encuentra la zona de celdas. Vamos. Le respondió, mientras que seguían a la fusión hacia la dirección que había dado.

A su vez, en las oficinas de arriba, Manuel Costa se había quedado allí junto con Horacio, para abrir la caja fuerte de la Oficina de Marvin, sabían que allí podría haber un fragmento para activar el camino hacia la libertad.

\- Tiene que estar por acá, Dios. Bufó Horacio, mientras que buscaban la combinación en los papeles, que estaban en las mesas atiborradas y llenas.

\- Hay que seguir buscando, no puede desaparecer un papel de mierda. Alegó Horacio, cuando en ese momento, su padre dio un grito.

\- ¡Horacio! Le llamó del otro extremo de la habitación y el joven sacó su arma, pensando que los zombies habían entrado.

\- ¿Papa? Le llamó el hijo menor de la Familia Costa.

\- ¡Acá, veni! Le devolvió el llamado y entró en la Oficina del Oficial Marvin.

\- ¿Qué encontraste? Preguntó Horacio.

\- El papel, mira. Respondió Manuel y con la contraseña, abrió la puerta de la caja fuerte, mostrando otro de los fragmentos.

\- ¡Genial! Solo nos falta uno más. Pidió de que los demás encontraran la última pieza para poder escapar de allí de una buena vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Las Crystal Gems ingresaron en aquel pasillo que conducía hacia las celdas para los presos, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y un extraño silencio perturbaba todo el lugar.

\- Mucho cuidado. Pidió Garnet, mientras que avanzaban, fue entonces, que escucharon pasos que provenían de al fondo del pasillo.

\- Shh. Pidió Perla, mientras que sacaba su espada y atravesaba el cráneo a un muerto viviente que rondaba por allí, el cual cayó al piso, envuelto en un charco de sangre, sin vida, sin movimiento.

\- Andando. Dio la señal Steven, mientras que ingresaban en las celdas.

* * *

Por su parte, Tony y Saki se encontraban viendo por las ventanas de la entrada, a los zombies que ya no eran muchos, se habían reunido todas las armas y municiones posibles, pero no eran las suficientes, Marvin había calculado junto con Kevin, de que les durarían para dos semanas solamente las municiones, los Costa seguían consiguiendo más información y a la vez, se encaminaron para seguir protegiendo la Central del RPD.

\- ¡Horacio, Horacio! Le llamó Manuel a su hijo, mientras que portaba una carabina y disparaba contra los muertos vivientes que estaban por las calles.

\- ¡YA VA, YA VA! Pidió el joven, mientras que disparaba contra la horda que venía, una de las balas dio justo en el blanco, sobre un coche con fuga de combustible, la cual terminó explotando y mandando a volar a muchos zombies, logrando despejar el camino.

\- Listo, listo. Le detuvo Lautaro, mientras que terminaban de asegurar esa parte.

\- Será mejor volver. Sugirió Horacio y con su padre y su hermano mayor, se dirigieron de vuelta con los demás, en la sala principal.

* * *

Mientras que los Costa volvían para la sala principal, Peridot y Ronaldo iban recorriendo las estanterías del piso de arriba, buscando alguna pieza para ese disco, apenas tenían tres pero no estaban completos.

\- Busquemos con cuidado. Pidió Ronaldo, mientras que se estiraba y miraba por una barricada que habían hecho los policías para proteger esa zona, era todo un conjunto de bibliotecas y muebles, los cuales protegían la parte de la sala, pero allí no habían signos de zombies.

\- Aquí, mira. Le mostró Peridot una caja fuerte, subida a una biblioteca que estaba pegada a la pared, ella introdujo un método para abrir la misma y de ahí, sacó otra pieza más del disco.

\- Genial, Amor, regresemos con los demás. Le felicitó su novio de cabellos rubios y bajaron de allí hacia la escalera de emergencia, donde se encontraba Aaron, disparando a los muertos vivientes y con él, se había sumado Manuel, para darle una mano.

A su vez, las Crystal Gems con Steven, llegaron hacia la zona de celdas, donde iban a encontrar al misterioso dueños de aquellos informes secretos que habían encontrado en una de las salas del subsuelo del RPD.

\- Entremos. Pidió Garnet e ingresaron los cuatro a la zona de celdas.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más, que será más largo, marcará el final de este crossover. Le mando saludos a Dante Watterson :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Las horas iban pasando y les faltaba todavía una pieza más de aquel "Rompecabezas" para poder encontrar ese pasadizo secreto que estaba debajo de la estatua de la Diosa de la Justicia, en el hall de la entrada, Horacio estaba en las escaleras con el Oficial Fred, quien seguía disparando hacia los muertos que estaban cerca de la barricada y de alambres de púas.

Lautaro seguía con Yoko en la entrada, con la puerta bloqueada y disparando a los muertos vivientes que avanzaban, habían momentos de tensión y luego de paz, para después volver al primer escalón, ¿cómo poder sopesar todo ese horror? ¿Cómo saldrían de esa mala suerte que tenían con respecto a los zombies?

* * *

Por su parte, las Crystal Gems habían encontrado la zona de celdas, donde habían dos prisioneros allí, los cuales estaban bastante preocupados por lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera.

\- Oigan, ¿Son de aquí? ¿Qué está pasando allí afuera? Preguntó uno de los presos, cuyo nombre era Antony y su compañero se llamara Gabriel.

\- Sí, ¿qué son todos esos gritos y ruidos? Parece que hay disturbios. Replicó Gabriel.

\- No sé cómo poder explicárselos, pero allí afuera hay zombies, sí, zombies que están a la espera de que salgamos para ser sus presas. Les explicó Steven y ambos presos se quedaron callados por el terror que sentían.

\- ¡Hey, Hey, sí, ustedes! Les llamó una voz de alguien que venía de la celda de al lado.

Se acercaron y vieron que aquel sujeto que estaba en esa celda, no era un preso, sino que vestía una camisa blanca con corbata roja, pantalones café y zapatos negros y sus cabellos castaños estaban recogidos con una cola de caballo.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Preguntó Garnet.

\- ¿Cómo quién soy? Jajaja, buena pregunta, Señorita: Me llamo Ben Bertolucci, soy un periodista del "Diario de Raccon", me he refugiado aquí, pero en sí, estoy desde hace 48 horas atrás, verán, he estado investigando al Jefe de Policía, su nombre es Brian Irons y he averiguado, gracias a mis fuentes, que este hombre ha estado evadiendo impuestos y que recibe grandes sumas de dinero por la Corporación Umbrella, pero el problema es que he perdido mis papeles, estaban en un sobre de papel color marrón, debió ser que se me cayeron cuando estaban llevándome a esta celda. Les contó su historia el periodista.

\- ¿Un sobre de papel? Preguntó Perla, cuando justo recordó que Amatista y Steven habían encontrado aquello que buscaba el sujeto.

\- ¡SÍ! Ese mismo, gracias, muchas gracias. Les agradeció Ben, quien les dio la última pieza que buscaban, ya que la mantenía oculta.

Justo en ese momento, entró el Policía Ryman, quien venía acompañado de Marvin, ambos llevaban sus armas y el Oficial Marvin tenía las llaves de las celdas.

\- ¡Oficiales! Llamó Steven y les mostró la última pieza que buscaban.

\- Perfecto, vayan hacia el lobby, allí vamos a colocarlas todas, pero antes, sacaremos a los tres prisioneros de aquí. Pidió Marvin, mientras que Kevin abría las celdas donde estaban Antony y Gabriel, para luego, sacar al periodista Bertolucci de allí.

Justo en ese momento, el Policía recordó algo muy importante.

\- Oigan, ¿no vieron a Tony? Preguntó Kevin.

\- ¿Quién es? Preguntó Perla.

\- Me dijo que iba hacia la perrera para ver a los perros y sacarlos, pero no ha vuelto. Les contó el Policía, pero en ese momento, se escucharon disparos dentro de la perrera.

\- ¡TONY! Gritaron Marvin y Kevin, sacaron el seguro a sus armas y fueron a ver qué estaba pasando, al entrar, se toparon con la peor de las noticias.

* * *

Dentro de la perrera, allí estaba Tony, herido de muerte y agonizando, había sido atacado por uno de sus perros, el cual siempre lo protegía y se habían encariñado mucho.

\- Creí, creí que, que no les había pasado nada, pero terminó resultando todo lo contrario. Se lamentó el hombre.

\- Shh, tranquilo, amigo, te vas a salvar, tranquilo. Le tranquilizó Kevin.

\- Jaja, lo dices para que no sufra, lo acepto, sabía que me iba a pasar, uno toma todas las medidas, pero no puedes evitarlo, sucede, jeje, Kevin, Marvin, gracias por todo. Sálvense, que yo ya estoy por irme. Les agradeció por todo Tony y murió en paz, pero antes de morir, le pidió a Kevin que le diera el tiro de gracia en la cabeza para así no tener que convertirse en uno de ellos.

Y lo hizo, allí, en la perrera, vieron que los cuerpos de los perros e la "Unidad Canina K9" yacían por los alrededores de aquella sala, los tiradores habían sido Mark y Cindy, los cuales habían tratado de salvarle la vida a Tony, pero hicieron todo lo que habían podido hacer.

\- Lamento mucho la pérdida de su compañero. Les dio el pésame Mark.

\- Gracias, chicos, él hubiera querido que nos salvemos y así lo haremos. Respondió Kevin y se fueron de allí, no sin antes, enterrar el cuerpo de Tony y rendirle un pequeño tributo en su honor y memoria.

* * *

Por su parte, Horacio se encontraba con Fred en la azotea, eliminando a los zombies y a los cuervos infectados, ambos habían desarrollado una amistad, hasta incluso Tony Montana y Saki se habían unido a la partida de disparos.

\- Llevo seis. Dio sus resultados Fred.

\- Jajaja, ganaste. Le respondió Horacio, cuando en ese momento, las risas que servían para aplacar la desesperación, cesaron, ya que en el cielo nocturno, pudieron verse a cientos de cuervos dirigirse hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! Preguntó Tony, pero no hubo tiempo de responder.

\- ¡ENTREN, RÁPIDO, YO LOS DETENDRÉ! Les ordenó Fred y con Horacio empezaron a dispararles a las aves infectadas.

Tony y Saki ingresaron adentro, pero Fred y Horacio siguieron disparando, pero cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta, Fred fue atacado y asesinado por los cuervos, los cuales lo atacaron en bandada.

\- ¡FRED! ¡FRED, RESISTÍ! Pidió Horacio, pero cuando espantó a las aves infectadas, fue tarde, ya que habían dejado herido de muerte a su amigo y sabiendo que se iba a convertir en un zombie, optó por suicidarse.

\- Sobrevive, Horacio, sobrevive. Le pidió Fred como último deseo y se suicidó con su arma reglamentaria.

* * *

\- ¡MIERDA! Gritó Aaron, mientras que disparaba contra los zombies que se apiñaban en la barricada y las alambradas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACEMOS?! Preguntó Manuel, quien no paraba tampoco de disparar contra los zombies.

\- ¡ENTRE, SEÑOR INTENDENTE! Le pidió Aaron y cuando las barricadas y alambradas de la escalera cayeron, aparecieron Horacio, Saki y Tony, los cuales habían escapado de la azotea.

\- ¡Acá, acá! Les llamó Manuel e ingresaron en la zona de oficinas, Aaron se quedó allí y murió rodeado por los zombies, los cuales no le dieron la oportunidad de escapar.

Ya adentro:

\- Descanse en paz, valiente amigo. Le deseó Manuel a su amigo caído y se dirigieron al lobby.

* * *

Reunidos todos allí, colocaron las piezas que faltaban en el tablero de la estatua, ya todos allí colocaron las piezas, una por una, hasta que apareció delante de sus propios ojos un gigantesco conducto de ventilación, por el cual, Rita se dirigió a buscar la ayuda.

\- Este camino te llevará hacia los exteriores del RPD, ten, toma este Walkie-Talkie y así estaremos en contacto, te estaremos esperando. Le dio Marvin las instrucciones y el comunicador a la Oficial de cabellos rubios.

\- Confía en mí: Prometo que volveré con la ayuda. Le dio su palabra y Rita ingresó en el ducto de ventilación, el cual se volvió a cerrar, dando lugar a la estatua de la Diosa de la Justicia Griega.

Se quedaron esperando hasta que recibieran la señal, Marvin estaba sentado en la pequeña escalinata de la puerta, hasta que en ese momento, llegó la oportunidad.

\- _¿Marvin? ¡Marvin!_ Se escuchó la voz de Rita.

\- ¡Hey, lo lograste! Respondió el agente.

\- _Siento mucho no haber podido contactarme antes, no hay tiempo, saca a todos de allí. Estamos en camino._ Le informó rápido la chica y cortaron comunicaciones: La ayuda estaba en camino.

Esperando afuera, tras terminar de hablar con Rita, Marvin no vio que la puerta se había abierto y un zombie se abalanzó sobre él, hiriéndole en el hombro, Kevin y Ronaldo salieron afuera y liquidaron al zombie y llevaron a Marvin adentro de la comisaría.

Ya adentro, se dirigió hacia el micrófono, el cual se comunicaba con todo el edificio.

\- _¡Escuchen, todos: La ayuda está viniendo en camino, repórtense en el lobby inmediatamente!_ Pidió Marvin, mientras que afuera, los sobrevivientes aguardaban la llegada de Rita y la ayuda.

* * *

En ese momento, Peridot y todos los presentes observaron cómo la entrada cedía y entraban los zombies por todas partes, inclusive del interior del edificio del RPD.

\- ¡GEMS, PROTEJAN A STEVEN! Ordenó Garnet y comenzó el enfrentamiento.

\- ¡TIREN, CARAJO, TIREN! Ordenó Lautaro y con el grupo de Kevin, protegieron a los dos presos y a Ben, los cuales no tenían armas, Horacio hizo explotar unos bidones de nafta, los cuales mataron a varios zombies en la entrada.

Tony y Saki se cargaron a muchos muertos que entraban por las cercas y las Crystal Gems liquidaban a los que venían de la entrada y el lado izquierdo y derecho del lugar.

\- ¡MUERAN! Gritó Peridot y disparó con su cañón, el cual arrasó a muchos zombies y Ronaldo atacaba con un poderoso rifle M-16.

Fue una intensa batalla, en la cual habían logrado eliminar a muchos zombies, uno de ellos cruzaba por la entrada, cuando de golpe, fue embestido por un camión de traslado de prisioneros, de la puerta de atrás apareció Rita.

\- ¡VAMOS! Les pidió ella, mientras que se subía el grupo de Kevin, los Costa, Tony y Saki, los dos prisioneros con Ben Bertolucci y Steven con las Crystal Gems, Peridot y Ronaldo.

Al entrar todos, Rita estaba preocupada, ¿qué había pasado con Marvin, Fred, Aaron y Tony? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Esas preguntas fueron interrumpidas cuando el mismo zombie que atropellaron, intentó atacarla, pero un disparo que dio en la cabeza, lo mató, salvando la vida de la mujer policía.

Y en la entrada del RPD, plagada de zombies, estaba Marvin, armado con su Pistola 48 MM, protegiéndose del fin que muy le iba a llegar.

\- ¡VÁYANSE, YA, YA, YA! Pidió el agente.

\- ¡MARVIN! Gritó Rita con los ojos húmedos.

\- ¡NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO, SOLO VÁYANSE! ¡SÁLVENSE! Les pidió Marvin.

\- ¡NO, NO PIENSO DEJAR AQUÍ! Gritó Rita, quien trató de bajar y rescatar a su amigo, pero Harry, el policía que conducía el furgón, miró por el vidrio de afuera y vio que un zombie había aparecido de la nada.

\- ¡AH, DIOS SANTO! Gritó y pisó el acelerador, sacando a los sobrevivientes de allí, pero dejando a Marvin a su suerte.

\- ¡MARVIN! Gritó Rita, triste y con el corazón destruido por no haber podido salvar a su compañero de la fuerza.

* * *

Los sobrevivientes hicieron un minuto de silencio y consolaron a Rita, la pérdida de un amigo es irreparable y lleva su tiempo, pero entre ese grupo que había logrado burlar a la muerte, estaba también Kevin, el Policía se le acercó para darle sus palabras de ánimo y esperanza.

\- No llores, él estaba listo para esto, nació para ser Policía, ¿crees que un montón de muertos vivientes puedan con un tipo duro como él? -Le animó Kevin, mientras que Rita se secaba las lágrimas- Además, aún no hemos terminado de entrenar a los nuevos cadetes de la fuerza. -Kevin dirige su mirada hacia la pequeña ventanilla del vehículo de rescate- ¿Verdad, Marvin? Pregunta finalmente, mientras que el furgón se dirige hacia la zona de evacuación y detrás de ellos, en el otro carril de la calle, una patrulla con dos viejos conocidos, se dirigían hacia el RPD.

Allí, después de la batalla y con los cuerpos de los zombies, tanto civiles como policías, muertos a tiros por Marvin, quien después de haber liquidado a todos esos enemigos para que sus amigos escaparan hacia la seguridad, estando herido, se dirigió hacia la oficina del lado occidental del edificio.

\- No...estoy...muerto, todavía. Dijo y con paso lento, se atrincheró en aquella sala, esperando a que la próxima ayuda, estuviera en camino.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, gente, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño crossover, pero tranquilos, que tengo pensado hacer, dentro de poco, tal vez durante la semana que viene, después de sacarme de encima dos pruebas más de la Facultad, haré un final alternativo para esta historia, en la cual, será solo de un capítulo y relatará sobre Marvin escapándose del RPD y reencontrándose con Rita y los demás sobrevivientes.**

 **Saludos para Shadowkitty Moon1999 y Dante Watterson :D. Por cierto, empezaré con la tan esperada y prometido crossover de Steven Universe junto con Rosario+Vampire y la novela argentina Padre Coraje. El cual se llamará:**

 _ **"Las ruinas del Virreinato"**_

 **No se lo vayan a perder :D. Saludos y que tengan un buen Viernes de mi parte, de MontanaHatsune92.**

 **Paz.**


End file.
